


Amy

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Inner Dialogue, Jake Centric, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Pining, Songfic, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: 'Amy, why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?'It's not like Jake to get hung up on a girl. But then his crush on Amy came along, and all of that was thrown out the window.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'Sami' by Darren Criss (With a name substitute) and is from Team Starkid's 'Little White Lie'.

_I’ve seen her face, I’ve heard her name._ _  
_ _I’ve lost my place and she’s to blame…_

Whenever Jake was around Amy all of his focus would disappear. His senses would be over-ridden, all he could focus on was her. Her perfect face and body, her angelic voice, and her amazing personality. She was the one thing his mind had set itself upon. 

This was starting to become a problem, especially when they were at work.

In the beginning, it was harmless. He’d have moments where his mind would drift to her, but he’d soon realize what he was doing and snap himself out of it. Who was he to be thinking of her like that? They were partners and had been for years, but more importantly, they were friends. Friends don’t think about each other like that. Besides, she was in a relationship. 

As time went on and his feelings for her grew deeper. it got harder and harder for him to just ‘snap out of it’. The guilt of it all was eating him alive, but he just couldn’t stop.

Damn her and her perfectness. 

_And I can’t stand it when I’m staring in her eyes,_ _  
_ _And she’s not looking back._ _  
_ _It ain't a big surprise…_

Jake wasn’t one for eye contact. Eye contact was stressful and way too emotionally connecting for him to handle. Eye contact is for serious and deep conversations, and he didn’t like those. He kept it chill and calm, often silly. Those types of conversations don’t require direct eye contact.

But with Amy, it was different.

Eye contact with Amy wasn’t scary or stressful. It almost felt natural. Her eyes were the easiest things to get lost in, so much so that more often than not Jake completely forgot about his fears. She made eye contact easy. 

Even when she was looking away, if he turned to face her he’d automatically seek out her eyes. Her eyes were quite possibly his favourite thing about her, appearance-wise. Her eyes told a thousand stories, all the things she didn’t say could be seen in them. Her eyes were grounding, reassuring him even in the scariest of situations they found themselves in that it’d be okay.

The mere thought of using those eyes to look at him sent his heart rate through the roof, let alone when she actually did.

_I wish that she could hear her voice.  
_ _The way that I do, when I go to sleep at night.  
_ _And dream my life away,  
_ _But she’s gone when I awake…_

Amy’s voice was something Jake was sure he could listen to for the rest of his life. She had many different tones, all of which captivated him totally.

Her assertive tone that had the ability to make everyone, even him, stop and listen to what she had to say.   
Her goofy, lighthearted tone that made him feel incredibly happy almost instantly.   
Her calming tone that she’d use when something was about to go wrong to reassure herself and others that everything was going to be okay, eventually. 

She had hundreds of different types of voices, but out of all of them his favourite was her sleepy one, a voice he heard from her somewhat frequently. Her muffled mumbling as she struggled to keep her eyes open and her badly stifled little yawns were quite possibly the cutest things he’d ever seen and heard. 

Admittedly, her voice was often the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep. His mind would run with things she’d said to him throughout the day, sometimes thing’s she’d said weeks, months, and even years ago.

He’d dream of an alternate reality where her voice really would be the last thing he heard before falling asleep, as well as the first thing he heard when he woke up.

But all too soon he’d wake up, and that reality was over. He’s back in the real world.

_Amy.  
_ _Amy._ _  
_ _Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?_

As obvious as his crush on her felt to him and everyone around them, she remained clueless to it all.

And as relieved as that made Jake feel (Her not knowing meant he didn’t have to face his emotions, something he certainly wasn’t prepared to do yet), it also made him extremely frustrated.

Why couldn’t she see the massive effect she had on him? Can she not see him blushing every time they spoke? Did she not notice the way he looked at her?

Sometimes it felt as if she’d never notice what was literally right in front of her.

Jake had watched her go on date after date with boy after boy, almost all of whom hurt her once they got to know her properly (A fact that angered Jake to no end) or who didn’t want anything major and broke it off after a few months at the most. Then Teddy showed up.

Stupid Teddy. He was boring and plain and he drank weird alcohol like it was his religion. Jake was so much better for her than him. Okay, maybe he wasn’t as put together as Teddy was, but at least he was fun and interesting!

Still, Teddy somehow made Amy happy, and because of that, he didn’t say anything about it.

_The way her hair falls in her eyes,_ _  
_ _Makes me wonder if she’ll ever see through my disguise._ _  
_ _And I’m under her spell..._

Jake and Amy were both creatures of intense habits.

Jake had his word repeating, his somewhat concerning eating patterns, and his desire to make up silly little jingles for almost every mundane task (and occasionally even the exciting ones when the situation called for it) he did during the day.

Amy had her obsessive organizing and binders for, somehow, almost every situation a person could find themselves in, the myriad of things she did when she got anxious or panicked and, embarrassingly, her smoking. 

One of her nicer habits (And cuter, in Jake’s opinion) was having her hair in or around her face on the occasion it was down. Sometimes she did it on purpose, as part of a hairstyle when she went somewhere nice. Sometimes she did it subconsciously, pulling strands or it out of however she had her hair to hide behind when she felt shy or anxious. Sometimes she did it accidentally when she’d have her head down working and it’d fall in her face.

No matter the reason it was happening, her hair had the magical ability to always frame her face perfectly, making her look downright angelic. 

It was these moments when he realized just how strong the spell she’d unknowingly put him under was.

_Everything is falling,_ _  
_ _And I don’t know where to land…_

Sometimes his crush on her terrified him. 

His feelings were strong, too strong to just shake, and he knew acting upon them could possibly ruin their friendship and partnership. He wasn’t about to risk those things. She was her and he was him. Guys like him don’t get girls like her. She was perfect, an angel. Way out of his league and way, way too good for him. 

In saying that, having a crush on her was one of the easiest things in the world. It took no effort, it was something that came completely naturally. Unlike pretty much every other person he’d dated or liked, he could see himself being with Amy, could see a future with her as his girlfriend. 

Too bad he knew that she’d never think of him like that. 

To her, he was just her goofy friend who she sat across from and who she solved crimes with. And as much as that fact hurt him if it meant that he could still have Amy in his life, he’d settle for it. Having her as just a friend was better than not having her in his life at all.

Amy.  
 _Amy._ _  
_ Why can’t you see what you’re doing to me?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this song stuck in my head while in health class once, and while repeating the lyrics to myself over and over I realized just how good of a pining fic it would make (Which makes sense, since the character who wrote it in Little White Lie is pining).  
> I then proceeded to write down every lyric in my writing notebook very enthusiastically, got judged by some popular girls, and planned this entire thing.


End file.
